


Weight

by Dxllhxuse



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Multi, Polygrumps, polyflapbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxllhxuse/pseuds/Dxllhxuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arin's gained a bit of weight and is really upset about it. Suzy, Brian and Dan comfort him</p>
<p>Based on a suggestion by @lygerzero14 on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight

“He won’t eat anything guys–” Suzy spoke into the phone, worry knitting her eyebrows together as she idled around the kitchen of her shared apartment. “–well, no I don’t think he’s sick–Brian I know when my own husband is sick! Just…ugh get over here!”

She hung up the phone, hands planting themselves on the countertop as she sighed, closing her eyes. Something more serious than a sickness was wrong.

It wasn’t long before there was a knock at the door, Arin glanced at Suzy, confusion in his tone as he asked, “Company?”

“Hmm? I’m not sure, I’ll check!” she replied, pushing from the couch and scurrying to the door to avoid further questioning. She cracked the door, whispering to the two men who stood outside nervously. “He isn’t gonna be happy that I involved you-”

“Well he’s going to have to deal with it,” Brian remarked, motioning for Suzy to move out of the way.

Danny and Brian made their way to the couch where Arin was, surprising him with their presence.

“Oh hey guys! Why are you here?” Arin asked, eyes flickering between their worried expressions. Eyes darkening, his pleasant smile turned into a minor scowl. “Did Suzy call you over? Listen I don’t know what she told you but I’m fine.”

“Dude don’t lie to yourself, you look terrible,” Dan commented bluntly. Kneeling besides the couch, he looked into Arin’s eyes, gaze pleading for the truth. “Tell me, and I want you one hundred percent honest, what’s the matter, Big Cat?”

The pet name shook something within Arin, suddenly he couldn’t look at Danny anymore. He looked at Brian who’s concerned eyes softened at the pitiful look they received. Arin definitely couldn’t look at Suzy.

He laid his head in Brian’s lap, closing his eyes to regain _some_ sort of control over himself. He felt so broken.

His lip trembled momentarily before he cracked a bitter smile.  Hot tears spilled down the side of his face, pooling somewhere within his hair.

“I-I try so hard you know?” Arin groaned out, his voice hoarser than usual. Dan grabbed Arin’s hand; whatever this was about, it really took its toll on him. “And nothing fucking works-”

“Mhm,” Suzy murmured in understanding, nodding her head.

“Don’t hum like you understand! You don’t Suzy–ugh you can’t even _see_ how you look-”

Suzy reared back, drawing her eyebrows down over her eyes. “This is about how you look? Arin–!”

She rested a hand on his leg, resting herself fully against the back of the couch. She squeezed gently, Arin’s muscles tensing beneath her tender touch.

“Is this about how your paleo diet isn’t working?” Dan reiterated, a drop of incredulousness weaving through his voice.

Arin wanted to throw an arm over his face, he wanted to ignore that anything felt wrong and more than anything he wanted to . But he knew that he couldn’t even he had tried, he didn’t want to shut out the people who cared about him the most.

He steeled his anxiety, swallowing before looking up at Brian. A callous hand ran across his cheek, thumb brushing across the curves of his lip–Brian knew how to warm him up enough to talk.

“Yeah, yeah it is,” Arin asked, still looking at the soft blues of Brian’s eyes. He felt lost within him.

Turning towards Danny, Arin shifted, laying on his side instead. A bit uncomfortable, he continued trying to shrink within himself. “I’m so damn unhealthy man, I’ve tried everything and I’m still fat as hell–”

“Arin, you sound _extremely_ absurd right now,” Brian murmured, a chorus of agreement running throughout the other two people. “Have you considered that you’re gaining weight because you’re gaining muscle?”

“Honestly dude, you’re ripped as hell, you could bench press me if you tried,” Danny added, a smile forming over his lips in response to Arin’s amusement.

“Besides,” Suzy spoke, making Arin look at her, “there’s nothing wrong with being a lil chubby! Speaking for myself and I’m sure the rest of us, you being chubby is only a perk. After all, why else would you be the best to cuddle?”

Warmth filled Arin and he masked a quiet sob as a cough. He relaxed a bit as Suzy wedged herself between his back and the couch, hugging him tightly.

“You guys suck-” he joked quietly after a minute of silent cuddling, earning a small grunt of disapproval and Danny’s sleepy “-and you swallow”.

Arin let his eyes close as Brian leaned down, placing a kiss on his forehead. This was the most content moment he’d had in a few weeks aside from the weakness of his still yearning stomach. It growled, aching for food and Brian sat up, suggesting that they go get lunch. 


End file.
